Talk:Stephanie Brown (New Earth)
Death? I'm not too up to date on the Robin title, but I am at least aware that Spoiler has come back from the dead. I removed the 'deceased' category from her page. But do we need to categorize her as 'Formerly Deceased'? I'm not sure whether she came back from the dead or faked her death Hugo Strange style, I missed that part. Can anybody fill me in? :- Billy Arrowsmith, 05:37, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::She faked her death. The Clever Guy Talk 16:09, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Why dose every Robin that dies come back in new earth it's a good earth for batman I guss?WeeljackweeljackWeeljack Image: spoiler_and_robin Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that Raven of the Teen Titans, not Spoiler? Halley 19:39, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :That is Spoiler, from the cover of . ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:42, September 24, 2009 (UTC) No More Stephanie Brown? So since Barb come back as Batgirl, what gonna happen to Stephanie Brown? I miss her already!! --Blader23 :My best guess is that unless if DC wishes to use her again then she'll be Spoiler. Personally I am thinking about the other characters that DC hasn't used since starting the relaunch besides her such as Cassandra Cain or Wally West. -Adv193 03:04, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Overseas alias In Batgirl Vol 3 22 when she teams up with Squire, she uses the alias Constance Aberthine, which Squire makes fun of. Squire is also holding a sign saying "ABERTHINE". Should we mention this under her aliases? talk2ty 18:35, July 11, 2015 (UTC) : I'd vote no. Doesn't meet some of the requirements we've been discussing. I think we should associate one-off things with issues. Character pages are condensed summaries. -Unatratnag (talk) 18:46, July 11, 2015 (UTC) The term "Violet Avenger" (pertaining to her purple Spoiler tones to her Batgirl costume I figure) is used in more than one issue by Grey Ghost: *Batgirl Vol 3 21 page 8 panel 2 *Batgirl Vol 3 23 page 7 panel 3 Batgirl Vol 3 19 page 10 panel 1 he also says "black and purple angel" and "beautiful bruise" but I don't think they occur again so they wouldn't be as notable as violet avenger. At the end of Batgirl Vol 3 24 "my girl -- Pollyanna" is used by Oracle to describe Steph. I'm pretty sure (though I forget the page) that earlier (within "The Lesson" compilation) someone had called Steph "Pollyanna" as well, though I can't recall who. But that may qualify as a recurring nickname like Violet Avenger. talk2ty 19:02, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :I'm just gonna veto EACH and EVERYONE of these you can come up with. NO, NO, NO and NO. They're just nicknames, sometimes pop culture references, but not aliases. Stop. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:08, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :You seem to have a passion at sourcing. We could really use that sort of energy with sourcing facts in some of these character pages that don't have sources. Don't forget C template. I personally feel like you are stuck on adding obscure nicknames to char pages which really don't have universal appeal of help explain the character at all. I'd recommend tabling these for now until you see a prolonged usage? --Unatratnag (talk) 19:19, July 11, 2015 (UTC)